interstellarmarinesfandomcom-20200223-history
AAA Indie
So why should you care about AAA Indie? #Gamers get a say in what games get to the market #Gamers can get behind the scenes of the development of games they fancy. No more closed doors development #Games can be priced and distributed much more liberally #It adds to the diversity of games available #It breaks down barriers of entry, opening the games industry up to a new and independant generation of game developers What is AAA Indie? #AAA Indie is AAA games done independently from publishers #AAA Indie is the gamer and the developer, no one else #AAA Indie is development with open doors, so gamers can track games in development #AAA Indie lets the gamers 'vote' for the games they want to play - simply by expressing their interest #AAA Indie is open for anyone with a dream a the will to deliver on that dream Why is Zero Point Software doing AAA Indie? AAA Indie is how we got here, and you've been a part of it some time already. When we launched the theatrical trailer for Interstellar Marines back in 2006, Zero Point Software was four guys in a basement with no track record, no tech, and no funding. The trailer, however changed all that. It has since gone on to download more than three million times, and it had been the main driver in our efforts to fund the development of the game. It is in other words you, who've enabled us to be where we are today. Had you not shown the interest back in 2006, Zero Point Software most likely wouldn't have been around today. Take a minute to think about that. The implications are huge. The lesson of the trailer is that gamers, through their interest, can leverage the development of a game. In principle a game of any size, if only the interest is big enough. What can you do to support AAA Indie? You can support our AAA Indie efforts on three levels: #You're doing it right now! By visiting the website you've just shown your interest in the project, so keep coming back, invite your friends, and spread the word, to generate traffic at InterstellarMarines.com #You can enlist as a Marine. By enlisting, you're showing a stronger commitment to Interstellar Marines, and the stronger your commitment is, the more value it adds to the project. #You can upgrade your Marine. We will give you loads of benefits, but really you're showing the ultimate commitment to Interstellar Marines. The dollarsthe community spends on Marine Upgrades go straight into the development of Interstellar Marines. And funding, of course, is the condition for independance. What does the future hold for AAA Indie? AAA Indie can go anywhere the community decides. The community is more powerful than any game publisher and through their support any crazy idea could take off. AAA projects simply depends on AAA interest. AAA Indie is the dream that anyone with a great idea for game, and the ability and will to conceptualize it, can approach the community and find out if there's and interest (and a market) for his project. There's an old fashion notion to it. Two guys in basement asking friends and fools for money to develop the game of their dreams. AAA Indie is no more than that. Only now, friends and family can be anyone in world who shares the vision to make a great game. (Referenced from: http://www.interstellarmarines.com/articles/aaa-indie/why-aaa-indie/) To Help the cause visit http://www.interstellarmarines.com/ For The Love of The Game Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Development